The Vampire That Loved Me 1
by DementedDreams
Summary: Aidan is a sweet teen who kind and gentle and just wants to be loved. The problem? He lives in an abusive home, sexually and physically. One night a guy tries to rape him when a man when dark violet eyes saves him. Is that it, just a rescue, or is this man something more?


His dark violet eyes were boring daggers into my soul as he looked at me like I was his prey. And I was. I was completely helpless and at his mercy as he grabbed my collar and roughly pulled me to him. My eyes began to water as he threw me down onto the bed. I landed on my stomach. I tried to get up but my head was forced back down. I knew what was coming. I felt his breath on my neck as he hissed next to my ear. His canines scraped against my neck and I shuddered violently. His fangs slowly and painfully pinched my neck, the skin just on the verge of breaking when-

_SCREECH! SCREECH! SCREECH! SCREECH!_

"Would you shut that damn alarm clock off?!"

I scrambled to turn off my alarm before my dad fully woke up. I froze where I stood when I heard his bed creak. Then all was quiet. I sighed as I walked to the bathroom. I passed my dad's bedroom and stared inside. Dad was lying on his back with no shirt on. His empty beer bottle was firmly in his grasp. His pants were still stained and dirty. I walked away, carefully to miss all the creaking floorboards.

_This is hell, this is hell, this is hell, this is hell. _

I chanted those words in my head until I was out of the apartment. I was in the lobby when I realized I left my food money. I ran back upstairs and quietly entered the living room. Dad was in the bathroom. Quietly I went to my room and grabbed all the money I had made at work the other day. I quickly counted it.

_$100 plus. Great! Shelby can hold onto this for me._

I was at the door when a large hand slammed next to my head. I jumped.

"Where ya' goin' Aidy?"

I turned around to meet my dad's usual gaze. It was filled with lust and anger and it made me shiver thinking about what he thought about me. He leaned down in an attempt to kiss me but I shoved him away.

"Don't be that way with daddy Aidy."

His hand began to slide up my shirt when I slapped him hard. He stumbled back holding his cheek. We stood there in silence until he looked up at me again. Hatred was spread across his face. Another look he only gave me. He growled and his fist charged at my face. I ducked but his hand managed to slam me to the floor. He pounced but I was quick to get up and get the door open.

I ran as fast as I could to school, my face red with tears. This was the fourth time this week dad tried to rape me and beat me. It was only Tuesday!

_I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate me life, I hate my life. _

I yelled these words in my head as I ran, not daring to slow down.

"Hey Aidan this is our street. Same thing tomorrow."

"Heck yeah. Oh here can you hold onto this for me?"

Shelby, Miguel, Lewis and I had gone downtown to our favorite café _Simplicity._ We were parting ways now as this was Lewis and Shelby's street. I gave Shelby the money I meant to give her earlier and Miguel and I walked onwards. A while later Miguel left me to. I was almost home. All I had to do was cross the alleyway next to my apartment and I'd be at the front door of the lobby.

I stopped and looked around. It was late and the alley was dead dark. I drew in a deep breath and strolled in. I was halfway through when I heard rustling but I kept walking. Finally I was a step outside the alley when I was forcefully pulled back into its darkness.

"Well well. What a pretty girl you are."

"I'm a boy dammit let me go!"

I struggled against the mans grip when I felt something sharp press against my neck.

"Now you have an option. Either show me a good time girlie or I slit your pretty little throat open."

His hand slid under my shirt and over my chest. I yelled for help as tears poured from my eyes.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'M GONNA GET RAPED!_

His hand was almost to my crotch when he was yanked back, taking me with him. I stumbled but escaped his grip and looked back. There on top of the man with his knife to his neck was another with eyes that were a dark violet, reflecting in the moonlight. He stood up slowly and looked at me. Keeping his eyes on me he walked to me as caressed my cheek.

"Hey." He whispered

I instantly felt my face grow to a raging red color and prayed he couldn't see it. He seemed so familiar. His other fist rose swiftly and I flinched, closing my eyes. I opened them to see the man who attacked e crumbled on the ground. I took a step back. Grabbing my hand the man led me outside the alley.

"Who are you?" I mumbled shyly

"Mychael. Mychael Rosé Thickette."

"Oh uhm I-I'm Aidan. Aidan Varie Maher."

"I know."

We stopped in front of my apartment. The man turned back to me and tilted my chin up with his hand. In this light my blush was undeniably clear. He smirked as he took of my glasses and leaned down to place a kiss upon my lips. It was gentle and warm and I closed my eyes and moaned. His touch left my lips and I looked up at him dazed. Carefully he put my glasses on me again.

"Will I see you again Mychael?"

"Maybe."

He pushed the hair from my forehead and kissed my head.

"Thanks for saving me tonight."

"Anytime. Bye Aidan."

I watched him leave until he was out of sight. I walked into the apartment building wondering how I was going to hide my erection form my father.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I MURDER YOUR ASS!"

Dad finally had enough of being rejected by me and after assaulting my body with multiple blows, he yelled this at me. Dad was in his room now. I ran around the house getting all the money I had stored in various places before I gathered the little clothes that I had. I threw on my coat just as my dad thundered out. Before he could grab me I grabbed my things and was out the house.

I ran onwards until I was completely out of breath. I leaned against the building I was next to. The cold snow fell onto my neck and caused me to shudder. I looked around when a thought dawned onto me.

_I don't have anywhere to go…_

I sat on top of my bag and let the thought sink in. I was freezing now. I began to cry and the tears burned my cheeks.

"Mychael…"I muttered

"Yes?"

I looked up again to be met by my savior from nights before. Clumsily I stumbled to my feet. I smiled like an idiot at him but was not met with the charming smile I had seen before. My smile slipped away as his eyes went down to my bag. I looked away and felt his gaze move back to me. Reluctantly I looked up.

"My dad threw me out." I muttered running my hands through my hair

Mychael stare was blank. I looked down as I began to cry.

"I have no where or no one to go to so now I'm freezing and gonna die."

I laughed through blurry tears.

"But I guess it's better than being there."

Mychael took a step forward and wiped away the tears on my cheek. He kissed my lips again and his dark violet eyes reflecting sympathy and kindness.

"Come live with me then."

Before I could protest Mychael had grabbed my things and was dragging me down the street, His touch was so warm against mine. I was glad he was in front of me. My face had grown red again. Maybe it might be worth giving this a shot.

Mychael home was immensely large. I took one look inside of it and tried to walk away though. I couldn't accept his invitation just like that. Mychael grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch. He sat me down and glared at me. My things were next to the door.

"You will be living here. Rent will be paid by you cleaning and cooking. Your room is directly at the top of the stairs. Do not leave the house for the rest of the day. Understood?"

I sat there dumbfounded. Why was this stranger being so nice to me?

_Do I know him? He looks so familiar but from where?_

I slowly nodded. Mychaels face showed absolutely nothing. He sat next to me and sighed. He removed his coat and tossed it on the couch on the couch opposite to us. He then helped me out of mine. We sat in silence for a while before I spoke.

"Why me?" I asked not meeting his eyes

"Even I don't know." He sighed

He gentle fingers found their way through my messy hair. I turned back at him. He was looking me up and down taking in every inch of me. My face grew red when his eyes stopped at my crotch.

"You have a boner…again." He said blankly without taking his eyes off my crotch

My eyes widened.

_Again?! So he saw it last time?!_

He looked up at me and chuckled. Leaning in his lips encased mine and I drowned in his. His fingers hooked into the loopholes on my jeans as he pulled me onto his lap. When he broke the kiss I whimpered but stayed still. I had to force myself not to ground my hips into his,

"You're gay aren't you?"

I looked into his eyes. They weren't mocking or angry or full of lust. They were so honest and gentle.

"Yeah. I'm gay."

"Did I give you that boner?"

My blush grew three shades darker as I looked away.

"Yes. You did."

Mychael lifted my chin to kiss me again. Grabbing my hips he thrust his pelvis into mine. I let out a yell as I ground my hips into his as well. My head was spinning and my thoughts became a blur. Through the haze though I heard myself moan.

"Mychael." I panted

Instantly I covered my mouth and looked down at him. He had stopped and was looking up at me shocked. He broke out into a small laugh. Moving my hands he kissed my lips again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I one swift movement he picked me up and was carrying me to the bedroom.

He dropped me on the bed and stripped us of our shirts. I stopped him for a second to take of my glasses and put them on the nightstand. Mychael then reassumed his assault on my body. His hands roamed my body, making me gasp for breath. It killed me when his hands rubbed over my crotch.

"Mychael…I…AH…I-I need to-"

"Me too."

Mychael undid our pants and our cocks were set free. I sighed at the relief.

"Shall I tease or be direct?" he asked panting in my ear

I ran my hand through his hair, the other cupping his ass.

"D-direct and ro-ough." I managed to choke out

Mychael hand slid over my chest flicking my nipples before wrapping around my cock. At first he slowly began to pump. I gripped his cock too and mimicked what he did. Mychael kissed, bit, and licked my neck, his breath sending chills down my spine. He found a spot under my ear that made me gasp. That spot he teased the most.

"M-Mychael I…AH…'I'm gonna..."

Mychael grabbed both of our cock and pumped faster, fiercer. I felt my climax coming soon. I gripped his hair. I called his name a second before we came and as we did his tongue danced with mine. Wave after wave rushed over us as Mychaels pace refused to slow down. Finally when I felt empty he released his grip, I looked down to see our stomachs and chests covered in cum.

"So how did you get rid of that erection last time?"

I looked away from him.

"I didn't. I left it alone and thought it would go away."

"Did it?"

"After five hours."

Mychael laughed and gently kissed my ear. I grabbed his hand and licked it slowly. The taste was exotic and exciting. Mychael looked at me surprised as I suckled on his fingers.

"Ever done that before?"

"Not with someone else and not that much."

"So I take it you'll live with me?"

I nodded and weakly smiled. He leaned down and kissed me again. We stayed that way the rest of the night.


End file.
